


I'm under the wire now

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt</b>
</p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Foment</strong> <em>(verb)</em><br/>fo·ment [foh-ment]</p>
  <p><strong>verb <em>(used with object)</em></strong><br/>1. to instigate or foster (discord, rebellion, etc.); promote the growth or development of: <em>to foment trouble; to foment discontent.</em><br/>2. to apply warm water or medicated liquid, ointments, etc., to (the surface of the body).</p>
  <p><strong>Can be confused:</strong> ferment</p>
  <p><strong>Synonyms </strong><br/>1. incite, provoke, arouse, inflame, excite, stir up; encourage, stimulate.</p>
  <p><strong>Origin:</strong> 1350–1400; Middle English fomenten < Late Latin fōmentāre, verbal derivative of Latin fōmentum soothing application, poultice, contraction of *fōvimentum, equivalent to fōv ( ēre ) to keep warm + -i- -i- + -mentum -ment</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p><b>Title:</b> Carbon Leaf's <i>Under The Wire</i><br/><b>Timeframe:</b> Anywhere really post figuring it out</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm under the wire now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>> **Foment**   _(verb)_  
>  fo·ment [foh-ment]
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_**  
>  1\. to instigate or foster (discord, rebellion, etc.); promote the growth or development of:  _to foment trouble; to foment discontent._  
>  2\. to apply warm water or medicated liquid, ointments, etc., to (the surface of the body).
>> 
>> **Can be confused:**  ferment
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. incite, provoke, arouse, inflame, excite, stir up; encourage, stimulate.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1350–1400; Middle English fomenten < Late Latin fōmentāre, verbal derivative of Latin fōmentum soothing application, poultice, contraction of *fōvimentum, equivalent to fōv ( ēre ) to keep warm + -i- -i- + -mentum -ment
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title:** Carbon Leaf's _Under The Wire_  
>  **Timeframe:** Anywhere really post figuring it out

It’s who they are, and it never really changes when they end up together.

Whether it’s sharing a bed, or sharing that house, they still get under each other’s skin daily. It’s what they do, it’s who they are. Danny still throws insults at Steve like breathing, and Steve still stares at Danny like Danny hasn’t figured his way out of the paper bag of civilian naiveté.

But maybe there’s still the way they nearly quirk a smile at the end of it all, like this is their person, and they have the absolute, undisputed, permission to do these things. 

 


End file.
